The Birth of Ramona
by FHFAN3
Summary: We've all heard the story: Kimmy had Ramona in a rental car. Here's what really happened. Oneshot. Rated T to be safe-mild language.


Fernando hugged Kimmy goodbye as he dropped off his very pregnant wife with her best friend. "Kimberlina mi amor...if anything happens...call me."

"We will." DJ replied. "Don't worry Fernando, she's not due for another two weeks."

Fernando headed off to work. Kimmy went upstairs to lay down for awhile. She hadn't told Fernando, but she wasn't feeling well. She knew Fernando was so worried, he wouldn't be able to work if he knew.

Kimmy tried to sleep for two uncomfortable hours. She knew what was happening, but she kept hoping it would all stop. She wasn't ready. It was supposed to be a couple more weeks. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She went back downstairs to the living room to catch DJ.

"Deej?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm in labor."

"Oh!" DJ replied, carefully springing into action. "Let's go! Where are your keys?!"

"Fernando has the car." Kimmy said, as she gasped for air. "Don't you have your car?"

"Tommy took Jackson to visit his parents!" DJ replied. "I don't have my car! Shouldn't we call Fernando?!"

"No. I don't want him to panic at work and we have plenty of time. Let's just call a cab." Kimmy replied.

"Look we could rent a car. It's only a block away. Walking will be good to help you with labor."

"You really think so, Deej?"

"Trust me." DJ replied. "You know I just did this a few months ago. Walking is really good for you..."

"Alright...it's only a block..." Kimmy shrugged.

"You can lean on me if you need it."

The women sat out walking. A block later, they arrived at the car rental lot.

"Hello!" DJ pounded the bell. "Need some service out here!"

"I hear the bell!" A loud mouthed woman yelled from the back.

"Need some service here!" DJ yelled back.

"Would you quit ringing that dang bell!" The lady yelled.

"Well would you get out here?!" DJ yelled back. "No time for this, lady!"

While waiting for the car rental agent, DJ monitored her best friend.

"How close are your contractions?" DJ asked.

"A few minutes. We should be okay."

The woman came out from the back and proceeded to rent the vehicle. Kimmy grabbed a pen and signed the paperwork, then handed over her credit card for payment. "Can you...can you add an extra driver?" She asked, gritting her teeth.

"It's $19.95 a day."

"That's fine." Kimmy said, holding her breaths as the pain intensified.

"I'll be the extra driver." DJ insisted, practically throwing her drivers license at the counter.

"All on this credit card?" The clerk questioned.

Kimmy nodded, unable to speak through the pain.

"Alright little mama you're all set. Parking spot 32."

"Thanks."

DJ grabbed Kimmy's hand and walked with her to the parking garage. Kimmy paused before they got to the car. "I have to stop for a moment."

"Are you okay?" DJ asked.

Kimmy nodded.

"You know, maybe we should call an ambulance."

"No..."

DJ patiently waited a few moments.

"They're just getting stronger. It's fine. I'm fine."

"You sure?" DJ questioned.

"Yeah." Kimmy replied. They continued walking until they found the rental car. DJ jumped in the drivers seat and sped off with Kimmy.

Less than a mile up the road, they encountered traffic at a stand still.

DJ looked over at Kimmy's face. "We need to start timing these contractions, Kimmy."

"Deej?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it's too late." Kimmy said, her body trembling.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I'm having this baby..." she paused, as another contraction hit. "...NOW." She screamed.

"Okay..." DJ replied, trying to stay calm. "Let me just call an ambulance..."

Kimmy ripped DJ's cell phone out of her hand "There's NO TIME!" She screamed.

"Okay...just breathe..." DJ reassured her.

"I AM breathing damn it Deej!"

"Calm down it's going to be okay. It's all going to be just fine once you see that sweet little baby..."

"I'M GONNA KILL Fernando!" Kimmy yelled. "Oh my tannerinos it hurts..."

"I know...I just went through this a few months ago..."

"Shut UP."

DJ watched her face intensify.

"I HATE YOU FERNANDO! DAMN YOU!" She shouted.

"Just relax." DJ replied. "It's gonna be okay, I promise, you'll forget all of this as soon as you hold your sweet baby."

"I can feel the baby coming."

"Okay...do you need to push?"

Kimmy nodded.

"Maybe we should move you to the back seat where you can lie down." DJ suggested.

There was barely enough time to stand up, get out and move to the back seat between contractions.

"Okay...next contraction...let's do this as gently as possible..."

"I'm gonna RIP FERNANDO'S TEETH OUT."

"Trust me." DJ giggled, "You'll forget you said that very soon. It's almost over. It's going to be okay."

Kimmy reached for DJ's hand and gave it her all. It was only two pushes.

DJ gently grabbed the tiny newborn. Kimmy didn't even realize what happened. Suddenly, she heard a baby crying. DJ reached up and handed her the newborn.

"Here she is, mom. Congratulations."

"Oh my gosh..."

"You okay?"

"I just had a baby in a rental car!"

DJ giggled. She then reached for her phone to call for the ambulance.

"Hi!" Kimmy said, grabbing the newborns hand. "Oh my gosh, will I have a story to tell you when you're older!"

"You're going to be a great mom."

"Thanks, Deej."

"The ambulance is on their way." DJ replied. "You doing okay?"

Kimmy nodded. "Thanks to you. Thank you for being here with me."

"You're my best friend. I am always here for you." DJ replied.

"Think we'll get our deposit on the rental car back?" Kimmy teased.

"Probably not." DJ giggled.

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
